islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Railway Trip
"Thomas! They're going to KILL YOU!" -Hubert Hitch HikerHiro, spotting Thomas at the Italy Railway Junction ' Railway Trip Part 2' is a tenth thirteenth series episode. It is the second part and the cover of Cars 2. Plot Thomas has ended Hiro's homeland tour and was at the sheds in Japan. Reggie reads Hiro's note as he was sorry to blame from spoiling the tour. He noticed that he saw Hubert doing karate actions attacking Dodger, Julius, and Linus at the shunting yards. Hiro, Sarah, and Hubert were inside Tillman traveling all the way to Paris, where they met a diesel shunter named Kolby working at the Paris engine works. Sarah activates her tasers and zaps Kolby on the nose. Then Hiro coupled Kolby up and ran all the way out. They gathered in the shed as Sarah reveal a photo of a boiler. Kolby said that they have been rumors for so called lemon diesels in Italy for two days. Hiro knew it was the next morning tour. The next tour, Thomas gives a tour around Italy with Bash, Dash, Ferdinand and Charlie. They enjoyed when Ethan and Justin were up to no good. They activated a floodlight attached to a magnifying glass and firing down Thomas' friends. At the spy lab, Hubert and Sarah took Hiro to a disguise room to make Hiro into Kabuto, the head of the lemons working with Daniel Knight. At Italy, Hiro was out of his disguise as Sarah puts the real Kabuto out of commission and came to see him. Now Hiro was in his disguise again as he infiltrates the lemon meeting. He hauled Daniel Knight to the forge as he met up with Vincent Knight. He saw the other lemon heads, Q. Javier Kof, Ashton Schonbrodt, and Brendan Rivaro. Later, Hiro saw the tourists flamed out on TV as Hubert starts to attack Ethan and Justin. A helicopter approaches as he carries him using his magnet. Sarah runs to make Hiro abort his mission as she saw the real Kabuto awoke and captures her. Hiro was all alone when he didn't abort the mission. He saw Thomas on TV until he says that he might use the cleam burning coal and water. Hiro heard Professor B's words, he backed up as his lamp broke off when it hit the monitors till his disguise is losing control. Professor B saw Hiro, undisguised as he gathered the German diesels trying to capture Hiro. He puffed away as he saw Thomas at the Italy railway station. He was then captured by the Lemon German diesels and he was dreamt about what had happened. Hiro wakes up tied up prisoner in the London Smelting Plant. Later, Thomas called Edward, Emily, James, Toby, Gordon, Percy, Henry, Whiff, Flynn, and Belle to arrive at London immediateley. Ethan and Justin were watching Thomas, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, and the rest of his friends taking a tour around London. Ethan turns on the floodlight attached to a magnifying glass. The watt of Ethan's floodlight loses power when Thomas puffed away. Professor B told Ethan and Justin to go up to the back-up plan as Hiro activated his gatling guns, starting to free Sarah and Hubert and off to see Thomas. Just as the turntable turned, the grabber grabbed and snapped the ropes when Hubert and Sarah puffed free. Later, Thomas and his friends came to see Hiro. Hiro was panicking that he sees a bomb at York Station as Thomas going to blow up. Hiro activated his twin rockets and blasted off with Thomas even though the remote of the bomb was out of range. This distracts James and Percy while Hiro and Thomas were rocketing fast. Hubert was chasing Professor B and caught him captive when Elmer Jersey uses his magnet, forcing to bring him back. Hubert threw his bombs on Elmer's Magnet and bombs killed Elmer. Later, Hiro and Thomas came as fast as they could and saw Ethan and Justin. Bash and Dash has two of the trap carts as they came to a stop. Sarah blocks Ethan and Justin as they applied the brakes and flown over and fell to the trap carts. Charlie has taught Justin and Ethan a lesson about not to use dangerous weapons and smashes the electromagnetic pulse emitter into pieces. Thomas and Hiro came into the Eastleigh Rail Yards to see Sarah. She analyzes the bomb that the Lemons planted and Hubert tied Professor B all over with ropes. He orders the Professor to turn off the bomb and Sarah zaps him with her taser. In the meantime, Thomas' friends came by and fights the bad guys. The army and the police (helped by Sheriff, Trooper, Edgar, Tick and Tock) intervene and had the German diesel shunters arrested. Jack Bluebell arrives when he saw Hiro and told everything about the evil scheme. Hiro knew that Jack is the big boss of Lemons. Sarah analyzes a photo of the boiler from Casey and knew it was the perfect match. Sir Topham Hatt deactivates the bomb as Hiro saved the day. Jack was arrested and Hiro was dubbed by knight and Queen Elizabeth II at York Station. Back at Sodor, Thomas had given a congratulations party at Knapford Station. He gives congrats to Hiro, Sarah, and Hubert a job done for foiling the evil scheme. The tour wasn't finished, Thomas gave them a new tour around the Sodor Safari Zoo. At one moment, it was time for Hubert and Sarah to go back to London. Hiro wanted to have another mission, he no longer wanted to be a spy. Then, he activated his twin rockets and sped fast across the island. Charlie took Ethan and Justin to Whiff's Waste Dump and not to hear every single "thud" on the garbage trucks. Hiro turbo-boosted alongside Thomas to make a deal to meet him at Tidmouth Sheds. Tillman boosted away from the Sodor airport and zoomed away. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Duck (black, cameo in Paris) *Donald and Douglas (red, cameo in London) *Oliver (orange, cameo in Italy) *Bill and Ben (Bill only, green, cameo in Italy) *Hiro *Victor *Kevin *Whiff *Charlie *Belle *Flynn *Spencer *Paxton *Norman *Sidney *Diesel *Daisy (blue, cameo in Paris) *'Arry and Bert *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *7897 (does not speak) *7938 (does not speak) *Sunny (does not speak) *Emery (does not speak) *Edgar *Tick and Tock (does not speak) *Sheriff *Trooper *Hubert *Casey (mentioned by Hiro) *Sarah *Tillman *Jack Bluebell *Professor B *Ethan *Justin *Q. Javier Köf *Miguel Schönbrodt *Walter Schönbrodt *Ashton Schönbrodt *Buford Köf *Frederick Rivaro *Jordan Rivaro *Brendan Rivaro *Clinton Rivaro *Daniel Knight *Vincent Knight *Finley Knight (cameo) *Kabuto *Rivie (yellow, female, cameo in Italy) *Raymond (dark grey, female, cameo in Italy) *Harold Brown (green, cameo in Paris) *Bradley Hauler (cameo) *Alfredo (cameo) Songs *Mon Couer Fait Vroum (My Heart Go Vroom) - Benabar *Collision Of Worlds - Robbie Williams and Brad Paisley